1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications modules, such as optical transceiver modules. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical device arrangement wherein an optical emitter and detector are integrated on a single chip, thereby reducing the space needed for these components in an optical subassembly.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing and networking technology has transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks steadily increases, high speed transmission becomes ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on communications modules, such as optical transceivers, optical transponders, and similar devices, for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (“LANs”) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
Typically, data transmission in such networks is implemented by way of an optical transmitter (also referred to as an “electro-optic transducer”), such as a laser or Light Emitting Diode (“LED”). The electro-optic transducer emits light when current is passed through it, the intensity of the emitted light being a function of the magnitude of the current. Data reception is generally implemented by way of an optical receiver (also referred to as an “optoelectronic transducer”), an example of which is a photodiode. The optoelectronic transducer receives light and generates a current, the magnitude of the generated current being a function of the intensity of the received light.
Various other components are also employed by the optical transceiver to aid in the control of the optical transmit and receive components, as well as the processing of various data and other signals. For example, the optical transmitter is typically housed in a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”), while the optical receiver is housed in a separate receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The transceiver also typically includes a driver (e.g. referred to as a “laser driver” when used to drive a laser signal) configured to control the operation of the optical transmitter in response to various control inputs and an amplifier (e.g. often referred to as a “post-amplifier”) configured to amplify the channel-attenuated received signal prior to further processing. A controller circuit (hereinafter referred to as the “controller”) controls the operation of the laser driver and post-amplifier.
As optical transmission speed provided by transceivers and other communications modules rises, a recurrent need for a reduction in the space occupied by the optical transmitter and receiver of an optical subassembly is realized. This in turn enables relatively more optical transmitters and receivers to be disposed in a given volume, thereby increasing the overall speed and efficiency of the data transfer system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced